


This Alpha of Mine

by Drakthog



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, F/M, Missing Rhett, YouTube, wolfpacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakthog/pseuds/Drakthog
Summary: Rhett and Ashley are together for five years,living a happy and quiet life around their families and friends. Until one night Rhett dissapears and nothing will be the same anymore.





	

~One month ago~

 

Ashley Stevenson was cooking dinner while listening and dancing on rock n' roll rhythms. Her boyfriend, for five years now, Rhett McLaughlin was watching TV until his eye caught her movements and locked there. Her sexy, short body swaying in the middle of the messy room, Rhett's eyes following her.

"Oh dear God, she is hot" He thought to himself and turned his whole body, now facing her. "I wish you knew how much I love you Shorty, how much I want to have a family with you, but sadly the reason I fell in love with you won't let me. You were a free spirit, never asking for love and attention, never needing them, so confident and sure about yourself that you got me just like that. I knew I had to make you mine. And even though we live together, I still have a feeling that you won't be back when I return from work. You would never agree on getting married. And I love this, because I know that you stay because you want to and not because you have to, and if you ever marry me I know that you will want it with all your heart"

Despite their five years together he still thought these things every day. She taught him not to take her for granted in many ways and he finally had realised it.

-What are you looking at perv?

She laughed and walked slowly towards him. Swaying her tight, athletic hips in a way that always drove him crazy.

-You are so sexy you know that?

-Of course I know, honey; I make sure to be told so every day.

He wrapped his long arms around her thighs resting his chin on her flat stomach and looking deep into her sparkling green eyes.

-I love you.

-I love you too. But if you don't let me go you won't eat tonight.

He let her off his embrace unwillingly and turned his head to the TV again. She was secretly looking at him while cooking, taking in the whole length of his huge, tired body, laying on the couch, feet on the table. "I love you so much, big, know-it-all dork. You are the only man who can say that he managed to put me in some kind of row. You are almost ten years older, but still....you have a young heart, you laugh out loud and you enjoy the small things in life. And you are so hot for a man in his late thirties." And she really meant every single word that came to her mind, she didn't tell him though, she knew he tend to be distant; she was never sure about when it was the best time to be affectionate.

-Dinner is ready, big boy.

-Coming, little girl.

He standed up, just sweatpants,his large upper body showing off perfectly. Rhett sat on a chair in a spot that had a full view of Ashley. Her long dark brown hair falling freely to hair back and her slim arms moving quickly and carefully while placing the dishes on the table. He started eating hungrily taking big bites, hardly chewing them. She smiled to herself watching him eat so carelessly.

When they were done she had him washed the dishes while she and run to their bedroom to watch a movie. When Rhett walked in Ashley was already sleeping.

"Are you already asleep, baby girl; it was such a tiring day for you. Don't worry honey, I'll tuck you in this night" He covered her and got under the sheets himself. He rested his arm above her head and hugged her stomach with the other, now being in a spoon position. He even surprised himself with that sudden need for cuddling. When he was about to close his eyes he heard a dog crying.

"Ashley will never forgive me if I don't do something.....but her hair smell so good and the bed is warm....but poor doggie. Oh Fuck Ashley I'm becoming more and more like you" He put his pants and a t-shirt on and headed outside on the silent road. Nothing was moving or heard, a creepy silence all over the neighborhood, only the crying of the dog was breaking it. The soft crying was coming from the park across their house. He walked to the direction of the sound with his heart thundering in his chest.

He saw a pair of two blue eyes.Then he felt a shocking pain coming from his sides, the feeling of warm blood wetting his shirt.

Ashley's eyes opened wide.


End file.
